An Encounter
by Tel nok shock
Summary: Basically my attemp to explain how Sam got Daniel's phone number in Continuum. Unbeta-ed so there's going to be mistakes. T 'cause I'm catious!


**Enjoy!**

She felt the humming before she saw either of them. It was a low hum that if she hadn't been paying attention, she would have never even noticed. It was the kind of humming she felt whenever she was near naquada.

Sam's hand flew to her dog tags in confusion. Normally they hung around her neck, a reminder that she was Samantha Carter-O'Neill, not Calleigh Martinez. Today though she had left them at the house the AF provided her, for what reason she couldn't remember. She froze; the dog tags of SG-1 were made of a naquada trinium mixture making them practically unbreakable, and since she didn't have hers _that meant_.

_That meant either Cam or Daniel had to be nearby and wearing their dog tags. _

Sam whirled around, desperately scanning the crowds for her two teammates. _There_, that stance! Sam could feel a grin starting to spread at the sight. You could take the flyboy out of the Air Force, but not the Air Force out of the flyboy. She started running, dodging people and bags, trying to get to him.

"Cam!" The sound was more scream than a name but he whirled around anyway, his eyes widening at the sight of her. He spread his arms to absorb the impact but he still stumbled when she slammed into him. His arms wrapped around her and in almost seven months Sam felt like she was home.

"Hey Sam," he whispered against the top of her head sounding rather choked.

"Hmm," a throat cleared behind them. A _very_ familiar throat clearing.

"Daniel," She exclaimed, pulling back from Cam and pulled him into a three-way hug.

How long they stood there like that she didn't know or care. This may not be their reality but with her brothers beside her anything was possible. _Her brothers_, that's what they were to her.

Daniel was the one to break the hug. "Guys, as much as I would love to keep hugging I really need to sit down and eat. Preferably with you two," he added.

Cam grinned "Now _that_ would be heaven Jackson," he drawled "come on, my hotel's this way."

Thirty minutes and a _very long_ explanation as to why Cam was bringing one crazy archeologist and a dead astronaut to his room later, they were laying on his bed crying. Sam was sobbing on Daniel's chest with Cam sniffling on her hair and Daniel's tears landing on Cam's head. It was a pitiful sight. None of them had allowed themselves to grieve for what they had lost but with each other they could finally let out the pent up emotions.

After an hour their tears finally ran out. Daniel was the first to speak "So lunch anybody?" He was going for cheerful.

His reply was "Pizza" from both of them.

"Okay, so I don't get a choice," he muttered quite used to it from team night.

He grabbed the bedside phone and ordered while Cam and Sam respectively cleaned themselves.

They then sat around chatting about their new lives.

"So what's your name," Cam asked Sam with a grin.

"Calleigh Martinez," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"What about you," she asked Daniel.

"You're not going to believe me," he said.

"Well what is it," Cam prodded.

"Jonas Quinn," he said with a slight smile on his face. Sam sniffled slightly at the Kelonian's name. Jonas was no Daniel but he'd have gone to the grave for anyone he trusted.

"Hey, remember the mission to P4X-870?" Cam asked lightly.

Daniel's lips twitched into a smile "Even Teal'c was pissed when we got back," he remembered.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

Cam got up and paid while Sam and Daniel giggled over the memory.

They had encountered a society similar to that of the Shavadai so Sam and Vala were re-dressed to fit their customs and the boys had been quick to claim them as siblings, or in Vala's case, Daniel's wife (his excuse was to make sure she didn't get into any trouble). Vala though, was extremely irritated by the fact that the dress was itchy (Sam privately agreed) the people had nothing to trade, and the food tasted terrible (none of them argued on that point). The chief's son whom everyone was sure hated his father, (again, no argument to the contrary from either side) decided to try and marry Vala, which resulted in Teal'c, Daniel and Cam hiking twenty miles and five hours to the wedding site to find Vala and the chief's son wrestling. Teal'c wound up having to pull them off of each other which earned him a few 'accidental' claw marks from the chief's son. When they got back Sam had finished trade negotiations and was waiting back in her BDU's with everyone's packs and the agreed plants to carry back. After a 3-hour hike back to the Stargate they found out that they had to wait for the _Daedalus_ which was a six hour wait in a hundred degree temperature. Needless to say no one was very happy when it arrived.

When Cam came back he was carrying the pizza that was gobbled up eagerly along with happy memories of SG-1's more strange missions. Most of which involved Vala and a tavern of sorts.

They fell asleep on the bed around 1 in the morning with happy smiles on their faces.

They woke up to knocking on the door.

"Daniel you get it," Sam mumbled.

A mumble of agreement was the only sound from Cam so Daniel hauled himself up to go open the door. He opened it to find an extremely irritated Colonel O'Neill.

He couldn't help but grumble "Oh, it's you."

O'Neill raised an eyebrow "Good morning to you too. Now, where're the other two?" Not waiting for an answer O'Neill pushed past Daniel and surveyed the scene before him.

Cam had his head buried in his pillow and the only thing that could be seen of Sam was a head of messy golden hair in a blanket pile.

"Hey General," Cam's greeting was muffled by his pillow. Sam just tried to burrow down even further into the pile she'd made.

"Alright you two get up," he snapped.

Mmph," Sam mumbled, trying to disappear under the covers again.

O'Neill pinched the bridge of his nose "Okay I didn't want to resort to this," he muttered just as Daniel said "Oh dear."

"Wake up airmen your late for the briefing!" He yelled. They sprang up and snapped to a salute still half-asleep. Daniel started laughing as their eyes cleared up and realized that there wasn't any briefing. Sam glared daggers at O'Neill and stomped off to the bathroom while Cam glowered at Daniel for laughing.

"Not funny Jackson," he growled.

"Oh please that was hilarious," Daniel choked out in between laughs "apparently your training never wears off. I'm _soooo_ gonna use that at some point." Cam's expression of outrage just made him laugh more.

Sam came out drying her hair. She took in Daniel and Cam's faces and sighed before asking "What happened?"

Cam jerked his thumb at Daniel "Apparently Jackson thought that the wakeup call reaction was hilarious and plans on using it at a later date," he was pouting. Sam couldn't help but laugh at his expression. He flailed his arms "Okay that's it! I'm putting in a request for a new team because you two clearly don't respect me," he said looking very offended.

Sam rolled her eyes "Yeah sure you betcha," she remarked dryly.

Daniel smirked again "You've spent way too much time with Jack Sam," he told her.

She shrugged "Probably," she agreed her eyes saddening.

At that moment O'Neill came through the door looking very mad.

"Well you're being relocated," he told Sam. She shrugged, honestly not caring. "And you two are being flown back to your homes tonight at eight but they're allowing you to spend the rest of the day together until then," he added.

Sam turned to Daniel and Cam "So my place I take it."

"Yep," they agreed. Twenty minutes later they walked into her house with Cam ordering more pizza for lunch and dinner. Sam went to change while Daniel went to pick up his luggage with Cam from his hotel and grab the pizza.

They spent the rest of the day snacking on pizza while fondly remembering their team mates with some tears shed as well. When it came time for the men to leave they said their goodbyes and whispered phone numbers in to each other's ears.

That night when Sam went o bed, it was with a smile on her face instead of tears.

**5 months later**

She heard the whine of a tel'tac's engine and knew that Ba'al was here. But now she and her family would be together again. She touched her dog tags and whispered "I'll be home soon Jack."

**Please r&r? Virtual cookies to those who do!**


End file.
